<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ouija Plot by PrincessaKyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927637">The Ouija Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla'>PrincessaKyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bringing Food to the Lab, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Ouija, Scary Movies, Slightly spooky, Sneaky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a sweet puppy, Teen Romance, dumb teenagers, pizza and dessert, spooky ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes up with a plan to find out how Steve feels about him without running the risk of alienating him. Of course, crazy teenagers means it's needlessly elaborate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ouija Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My cute babies.</p><p>This fic is part of the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo, for the square "Well, the Ouija board says we should fuck..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony made sure everything was just so as he waited for the doorbell. Jarvis and Ana had gone to a movie and wouldn’t be back until late, so it had been the perfect opportunity to execute his “Get Steve Rogers to Admit His Feelings” plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang just as he got the last of the candles lit. He raced to the door and opened it, grinning. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s smile was bashful, but bright. “Hi.” He stepped in when Tony beckoned him to do so, shrugging his jacket off. “What smells good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got pizza in the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana made this really awesome tomato sauce, so it’s that and fresh mozzarella and some fresh herbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony beamed and led him into the living room, which was lit primarily by the candles and a lamp that he had carefully dimmed with one of Ana’s scarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked around, a bit confused. “Why’s it so...dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is just the appropriate atmosphere for watching scary movies!” Tony said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can turn on more lights if you’re uncomfortable though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No it’s fine,” Steve hurried to say. Tony could just see a blush on his cheeks in the dim light. “It’s just...kinda like what Peggy did when she wanted a kiss that one time so I was kinda confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony kept his face as neutral as possible at that. “Oh. Well. This time it’s for scary movies. I’m gonna go get the pizza, you get comfy yeah? Oh, and no shoes on the couch or Anna will kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded and kicked his shoes off before plopping onto the couch inelegantly. Satisfied that his crush was settled for the moment, Tony ran off to the kitchen, barely containing a celebratory squeal. Everything was going to plan so far. Of course, Peggy and Pepper had assured him it would work, and he trusted them, but he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trusted himself not to ruin it. He carefully pulled the pizza out of the oven and took a nice deep breath. “Perfect.” Ana was to thank for this -- she’d made up the pizza earlier in the day so that all he needed to do was put it in the oven and leave it alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have bad pizza on your date,” she had teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t even be bothered to be embarrassed. It was a date, at least in his mind. He just needed to find out if Steve was amenable to the idea. The plan as it stood gave him an out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried the pizza back into the living room, then went back for a huge bowl of salad, and a small dulce de leche cake that Mrs. Stark had made for Tony. She’d called it a make up treat for having to leave before she had promised to, but Tony knew she knew he’d invited Steve over even before finding out she was leaving to join his father on a business trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Steve said. “That’s a lot of food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned. “Sources say you eat enough to make it worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blush. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. Those muscles gotta have fuel to exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony handed him a plate, and a fork. “Dig in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, Tony turned on the movie as he filled his own plate, trying to stay casual as he focused on the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stupid, really, and he didn’t bother paying much attention to the plot, more focused on sneaking peaks at Steve out of the corner of his eye. The blond teen was engrossed in the movie, eating through jumpscares and a particularly gruesome murder scene without even blinking. Tony admired that. After the first few jumpscares, he was unconsciously leaning into Steve’s side when he sensed one coming, and Steve wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony almost whined when he moved it at the end of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we cut the cake?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, let me get a cake slicer,” Tony said quickly, getting up and going to the kitchen, catching his breath along the way. Patience, Tony, patience, he counseled himself. Can’t just go jumping the poor boy’s bones. That would definitely not end well. He grabbed the cake slicer and returned, calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled his typical golden retriever sunny smile when he returned. “Took ya long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, had to find it. Was in the dishwasher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah gotcha.” He handed over his plate, and Tony cut him a good sized piece of cake, then cut himself one as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a minute, just enjoying the cake, before Tony spoke. “You know,” he said slowly. “I think Ana has a ouija board, like the one in the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed. “No kidding? Seems like a stupid thing to have based on that plot. Who knows what you’d be calling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! No, I’m not scared, I’m not even sure I believe in it. But...if it is real, it’s not like calling with caller id, ya know? Or dialing someone’s cell phone. Anyone could be on the other end and be lying about who or what they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose that’s true.” Tony grinned then. “Wanna try it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a wonder Steve didn’t choke on his last bite of cake. “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna give it a try?” Tony repeated. “Could be fun, and it’s harmless right? What are the chances of it being real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t look quite convinced, but he shrugged in agreement anyway. “Sure, why not? But if you get me killed, I’m haunting you for eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just laughed and went to get the ouija board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sly, he’d made a special board for this evening, that would spell out exactly what he wanted it to say, without him having to force it. It would be a great out if Steve was incredibly put off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried it back to the living room triumphantly. “Here we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bigger than I thought it would be,” Steve noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one in the movie was kinda small. Ana says this is a more average size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony carefully sat the board on the table, smiling. “Thanks for clearing the dishes, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled brightly in return. “Nah, no biggie. Least I could do. So how do we do this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So we both put our fingers very lightly on the planchette -- that’s the moving piece -- and then we circle it around ourselves a few times before we ask any questions. Then we ask questions and let it answer us. We control the session, not the board. Make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they both placed their fingertips on the planchette and circled it as Tony called on the “spirits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits of this board, we call to you, and request a conversation. Only positive interactions will be accepted in this meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raised an eyebrow but let it go. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask a yes or no question,” Tony suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond considered for a moment and then asked, “Spirits are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened for a moment and then the planchette slid to “Yes,” and both boys gasped in excited surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello,” Tony said, smiling. “So spirits, what should we do with the rest of our evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planchette slowly began to move, spelling out an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...o...u…” Tony murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S...h...o...u...l...d…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F...u...c...k...You should fuck?” Tony put together, feigning mild surprise and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushed cherry red from hairline to collar, and wouldn’t quite meet Tony’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony waited a second to see if he would say anything, and then purposely led the planchette to “Goodbye” before looking at Steve again. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat. “Oh, um sorry, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey no, no sorry, it’s cool. Are you okay, do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up and good lord Tony wanted to just kiss him and make it all better but he knew he needed to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about what the board said and why you blushed so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve squirmed. “I um…” He took a deep breath. “IreallylikeyoubutIdon’twantyoutohatemesoInevertoldyou.” When he had managed to get that all out, he braced for whatever Tony would say, clearly expecting it to be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?” Tony said softly. He shifted a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One blue eye cracked open. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got a wide-eyed look of surprise. “You-you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded, smiling sweetly. “Yeah. I like you a lot. I’m gonna put the board away and we can talk, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Steve said sweetly. “Wait.” He caught Tony’s face gently with a hand on his cheek and held him there as he leaned in and very gently kissed him. “I just...really needed to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Tony promised. “Don’t really wanna move but that board shouldn’t sit out.” He got up and quickly carried the board back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d set the board down and turned to leave when something caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the desk, along with his tools, was the planchette for the special made board, with magnetic feet facing up. The board itself was sitting in the desk chair. Tony’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, promptly turning on his heel and racing from the room to return to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he just didn’t think about it, he could forget about picking up the wrong board, and save himself the wonder of what led to that answer on the real board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing him, he would be up for days trying to figure it out, searching for any answers. But for now, he had a new boyfriend to cuddle. And that was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>